2013.04.04 - Street violence, Deadpool style
"Hey. So, this is awkward." Deadpool says. With his mad ninja skillz, the Merc with the Mouth is abruptly in front of Brynn, holding his hands out. He's armed with a ludicrous amount of weaponry. Like, those memes where the guy from Grand Theft Auto is running around with 30 firearms strapped to him. "But, uh, I'm gonna kinda need that box." He scratches the back of his head. "Um. It's not a robbery. I'm a hero, I don't go robbing people. Well. Not most people. Well. Except for sometimes. But never hot redheads." He pauses. "I /really/ do need that box, though. Uh, please." "I'm a hero," he adds again, a bit dubiously. Pepper Potts is also doing the pedestrian thing, which she does as often as she feels she can get away with. Partly to spare Happy the driving about and the gasoline, mostly so she gets SOME exercise. She's walking briskly while looking at something on her StarkPhone, and shamefully NOT watching where she's going ... Noticing Brynn in her patch out of her peripheral vision, Pepper stops abruply to keep from running into the taller woman's back. And, from this 'vantage' point she hears Deadpool's request for the tall and narrow box. Curiouser and curiouser. There's... an oddly dressed man suddenly in front of Brynn. She inclines her head and gestures towards the building behind Wade. "I am delivering this item to a client vithin that building there." she remarks, her voice having the oddest mix of accents, almost like a mix of Russian, German, and Swedish... "I am afraid that you vould be mistaken in asking for it. Plus, you appear to have enough to carry around, as outdated and poorly constructed as your gear might be. Please... pardon me." There's no reason to be exceptionally rude, right? She does her best to step around Deadpool.... almost like having someone armed to the teeth and jumping out in front of her in spandex and a full face mask... doesn't really seem strange to her. Or maybe it's because -everything- is strange to her and she figures... this must be normal for here. "...outdated?" Deadpool says in a small voice. He looks utterly crushed at that, looking down at his gear. He hoists up a pair of stupidly oversized pistols, promptly causing a screaming panic as he waves a pair of high-caliber guns around in the middle of Metropolis. "These were a gift from Tony Stark! They're /new/!" He stamps a boot. "All right, fine! If you aren't gonna cooperate-" he takes a step back and waves a barrel at Brynn. "This is officially no longer a heroic intervention! We have moved from intervention to robbery!" Oh yeah. Totally heroic here. "It's for your own good, though. Like, seriously," Deadpool adds. He actually sounds sincere. "So, uh, for your own good, hand over the goods!" Smooooooooth. Pepper Potts is left standing with Deadpool and those pistols, which she recognizes as in fact being Stark technology. Of course, that only succeeds in making her ... displeased. Tony has been working at getting his weapons OFF the streets, and this lunatic is waving them about scaring people? It stops. Now. "Sir, please put those pistols away." Despite the polite phrasing, her voice has a ring of demand to it. Turning her eyes slowly towards Deadpool, with the expression of a much put upon nanny staring down a rambunctious child, Brynn just sucks on her teeth a bit. Yep, real ladylike there. Nevermind the chill in the air that she seems to be ignoring. Her brows raise and she eyes the weapons, "Still using physical projectiles I see. How primitive." And she's about to do something more when Pepper speaks up. She hesitates only long enough to say, "I vould not vorry about those veapons. They vill harm nobody anymore..." and then as she stares at them, a flash of yellow energy flares from her eyes to strike the ends, melting the ends of the barrels so that they sag down... making the guns totally unshootable. That done, she turns as if dismissing the man in red and black, "If you vish combat, find a veapon vorthy of it." she adds as she does so. ....... Deadpool sniffles a bit. "These.... these were /new/." He sighs heavily, slumping as Brynn bypasses him. Also, deceptively. Because Deadpool is many things, including /super/ sneaky. Just as he fades past her peripheral vision, his wrist flicks, and a razor-sharp blade neatly flicks just underneath Brynn's knuckles, severing the case's carrying handles. "Sorry! Not a thief!" Deadpool grabs the case with a free hand, dodges neatly around Pepper, and starts running. "Also, you're not my supervisor!" he shouts at Pepper, over his shoulder. Runrunrunrunrun! "I AM RUNNING!" Deadpool crosses into traffic and with a leaping spring, starts running across the rooftops of the stopped cars, holding the case over his head with both hands. "And this is still not a robbery!" Pepper Potts simply stares after Deadpool in completely and utter surprise. It usually takes Tony at his absolute most incomprehensible to leave Pepper feeling like she has NO idea what just happened, and this ... odd individual managed it in less than a minute. That sets a very bad precedent. Sighing, Brynn just lifts her right hand, looking at the handle held there. "I guess that I shall have to strengthen even my display and carrying cases. Is this sort of robbery common mortal?" she asks towards Pepper. She doesn't know the woman's name, so she is referred to as 'mortal', duh. But turning and staring after the fleeing Deadpool, the larger redhead just stares for a moment before another flash of energy from her eyes, and a pulse of force streaks towards Deadpool's back at the speed of light. As she does this though, she is also stepping between the insane merc, and Pepper. If the man returns fire, she doesn't want this bystander caught in it. "Hurghlk!" Owww.... Deadpool drops between a few cars for a second. He glances over his shoulder at the softball-sized hole in his back. "Owwwwwwwwww, other voice. Owwwwwww." He grits his teeth from behind his mask. "Lasers are cheating!" he shouts over the cars. "Uh, also, I'm really not the one you should be worried about!" Deadpool jumps up for a half a second thirty feet away, pointing enthusastically at the two black vans screeching to a halt near Brynn and Pepper. "THOSE are the guys you should be woried about!" The vans disgorge a bunch of thick-necked bruisers, who charge Brynn and Pepper. They're armed with crackling stun rifles and look like they came ready for a fight. "There's the redhead!" their leader shouts, pointing at Brynn. Or Pepper. "Stun her and find the case!" Mortal? MORTAL?? Pepper looks at Brynn a bit incredulously, but then startles as the woman LASERS the thief in the back. By the time Deadpool has waved and the vans full of thugs are headed toward her and the taller woman, Pepper's phone is in her hand and she's placing a call while backing up toward the nearest building. "JARVIS?" Were it not for the mortal she wished to keep sage, Brynn would have ignored the attackers from the vans. She gave her word that she would deliver the relic, and she intended to keep that word, come hell or high water. But.. The mortal could be injured, and the entire reason she came here to New York was to lend a hand in helping the mortals... and the fact that she seems to be getting her first migraine... ever. Fifteen hundred years, nothing. Talk to Deadpool... migraine. Anyone who knew Deadpool wouldn't be at all surprised, but she She glances towards Pepper and asks, "Can you fight?" And regardless of the reply, she gestures briefly towards Pepper, and the other redhead's hair looks blonde all of a sudden. "Either way, I suggest that you try to blend into the background. They seek a woman with red hair... and yours is temporarily golden." That done, she turns to face the attackers and says, "Well, at least these weapons are a bit less crude and primitive, though I think you could at least find a better way to miniaturize the power supplies." But she just starts walking right towards them, hoping that she will draw attention and fire off of Pepper. And just that fast, Deadpool is back in the game, even as stun guns start discharging at Brynn. "Hey, Pepper!" Deadpool says brightly, popping up next to the woman. "You don't remember me, probably, but I was the kickass guy who totally showed up that time those guys tried to steal all that old StarkTech in the warehouse, and Supergirl was there, and it was all 'omg!' and stuff," he informs her. He draws one of his backup guns- of which there are many- and puts a bullet into the face of one of the onrushing attackers who was making a beeline for the woman. "So, uh, I wasn't expecting you to be here, though. So, um..." He gives her a blank look, then offers Pepper a compact and lethal looking SMG. "I guess we should pitch in a bit?" Deadpool turns back to the attackers and moves to flank them, leaping onto a car with guns blazing. "Hey, jerks!" he shouts. He turns to indicate the box. "Guess who beat you to the punch! That payout's MINE!" "DEADPOOL!" the leader screams, shooting wildly at the Merc. "I'ma ventilate you for good! There won't be any parts of you left big enough to identify!" Stun guns... against someone who literally is infused with cosmic energy, and can control every function of their body psionically. That is about as useless as trying to reason logically with Deadpool. Brynn gets shot once, twice... four times. One shot is about to go past her where it might strike close to Pepper. But she steps -into- it and just stands there, her shirt strategically not -totally- destroyed, but quite.. Fairchild/She-Hulk-esque in its tattered condition. "I think you have the wrong case. All that is within that one, is a sword I made for Gunnar Ragnarson in the year Nine hundred and twelve AD." she says, "You have -one- chance to leave... before I get upset." She does hear Deadpool's voice back there and calls out, "You should know, I spent five years tracking one man because I had given my word to give what he stole to a friend of mine. He did not survive the experience. You can still return my property... if you wish to avoid such a fate." Pepper Potts is all but completely backed up against the side of the building they're next to, and she looks at Brynn oddly when the taller woman says her hair is temporarily golden. She reaches up as if to look and verify for herself that her hair is no longer red, then startles with a gasp when Deadpool seemingly appears next to her again. His rapidfire greeting and explanation of ... something just leaves her confused again, and she yelps in surprised shock when the man fires one of his weapons almost directly in front of her. And then the mad merc makes matters worse by offering her yet another weapon. She takes it because she really doesn't know what else to do at this point. She's no stranger to firearms -- hello, she works for Tony Stark -- and has a license and everything. But knowing how to use firearms and WANTING to use them are two completely different things. So instead of firing at the thugs when Deadpool goes all Martin Riggs on them, she hunkers down against the wall to present a smaller target and starts disassembling the SMG. It's slow going, she's not done this in at least a few years. "She's a mutie!" one of the men shouts. He makes a quick adjustment to his stun gun and fires a shot at Brynn. A sound akin to a transformer shorting out ripples across the sidewalk, and what had been a mere fleabite strikes like a thundering hammer. "Turn 'em up to eleven! Stop Deadpool!" Deadpool leaps and dodges, shooting back at the men with fast and accurate rapid fire. He drops two and badly wounds a third, firing akimbo with a pair of compact automatic weapons. Then, he sees Pepper taking a knee and oh my GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Deadpool screams at Pepper, aghast. "Those don't work so well WHEN YOU TAKE THEM APART!" ZORT Deadpool takes a stun cannon right to the left temple, and the blow is enough to send him cartwheeling into the stopped traffic, slamming into a taxicab and disappearing temporarily out of view. "I shall have you know. I am not one of those who are evolving beyond the norm for mortals. I -am- young for my people, but I am Eternal. My name is Brynhildr... and you are trying my pa.." and she's cut off now as an overcharged shot strikes her in the chest. She is flung backwards by it and slams into a parked car. "I see.." she remarks as her eyes narrow and she reaches up to rub the spot on her torso that is reddened, but already healing. "If that is the way it shall be, then so be it." So she stands up and with one hand she reaches out and simply plucks the car door off and hefts it like a shield. As she does so, she fires a beam of force from her eyes and targets one of the guns... specifically, its power supply. Pepper Potts talks into her phone while struggling to take the last pieces of the SMG apart, the rest of it scattered on the sidewalk in front of her. "... I don't care if Tony is indispo... oh. Damnit. Can you get a hold of anyone else? Steve? Thor? Hell, I'd be willing to take the blame if you have to get /Bruce/ to come out here. Just... okay, thank you, JARVIS." She lets her phone fall off of her shoulder and catches it in one hand with the ease of practice, dropping it into her bag then fishing out a microfiber cloth and wrapping up one piece of the SMG to tuck back in her purse. Even if someone tried to reassemble that, it'll be useless without the section she kept. She looks up from her task in time to see Brynn slam into a car, then dust herself off as if annoyed and claim a car door as a shield. This is just getting weirder. Time to run away like a good little cowardly civilian. At least until back up arrives. Then she'll be back to scold at full power. Deadpool pops up. Faster than one would probably expect him to, given the crackling firepower of the blue bolts of energy. "Hah! You can't keep this bad boy down!" His reply is, predictably, far from non-lethal, and as Brynn draws their fire, the Merc with the Mouth is set to flank- and he does so with a heavy automatic weapon, brass casings flying into the air as he hoses down the attacking thugs. "Listen up, you primitive screheads! I'm Wade Wilson! I'm in charge around here! And this... is... my... BOOMSTICK!" He screams and rushes forward, firing shot after aimed shot. While at a dead run. And weaving through cars. "Catch!" he shouts. A katana, glittering in a crescent, flies towards Brynn, hilt-first, and at the same moment, Deadpool hurls a bundle of tiny flashbangs into the thugs. And then, with a great leap, he's in the middle of their group, his sword flashing silver and his pistol thundering. And doing a great big job of distracting them from Brynn's approach. Blue energy beams deflect off Brynn's car door turned shield. Several of them burning their way through it. Even as that happens though, the rifle Brynn shot with her own power (yes, the one that didn't explode right away.. in fact it seemed okay..) is aimed and fired. -THEN- it explodes, mangling the firer's hand and causing severe burns on the man's face. Not to mention propeling him (now unconscious) into the air and well out of the fight. As the sword is thrown, Brynn turns to watch it come her way. She has time to snort and shake her head, "Good technique, but shoddy materials..." she remarks as she catches the thing and surges forward, aiming to disable... though she disables like guys in the movies with laser swords do. Forearms and hands are her targets when weapons cannot be targeted. Pepper Potts dashes away, disappearing around the corner of the building. How she managed to get out of that mess with zero injuries... Luck, it has to be. That, and others like Brynn drawing attention. Category:Log